


Cole and Lavellan: "You've Always Been Real to Me"

by MissLeighSays



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cole and Lavellan Love [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Human Cole, Love, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, fan fiction, lavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLeighSays/pseuds/MissLeighSays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole has become more human. Inquisitor Lavellan takes him to a small cafe in Val Royeaux and plays a trick on the patrons and Cole misunderstands. </p><p> </p><p>Read Part 1: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3571250</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cole and Lavellan: "You've Always Been Real to Me"

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of fluff and cute interactions. Part 2! I hope people are enjoying. 
> 
> If you haven't yet, please read part 1! http://archiveofourown.org/works/3571250 
> 
> A smutty work might come after this...maybe? :3 damn it Cole.

It was a sunny afternoon as Cole and Kaelin walked into the Val Royeaux cafe. Cole had made the decision of becoming more human and for the last few weeks Kaelin had been nothing but supportive of his new transition. He was grateful for everything she had done for him. The music of bard calmed him and he never felt more at peace than he did now.

“Inquisitor! Welcome. Might I fancy you with the finest cheese?” a masked host greeted them.

“I don’t eat.” Cole quickly said unsure of whether the answer was correct or not.

The host stood in silence. Kaelin giggled and nodded. “Cheese and grapes, as well as white wine.” Kaelin said.

“Right away. Please have a seat.”

The two walked over to a quiet corner overseeing the rest of the cafe. Kaelin and Cole had been spending a lot of time together. They would leave Skyhold for hours on end to play with the fennec foxes in the forest or gather berries to give to the villagers. Kaelin felt her feelings for Cole grow, but she feared any mention of it might confuse him or worse scare him enough to disappear.

“How does it feel? To be more human?” Kaelin asked sipping the tart wine.

“I am me. It feels good. I can help more people. They see me and that is okay.” Cole didn't look up from the table.

“If you need anything please do not ever hesitate to tell me. I want you to be ok." Kaelin blushed. 

“You are sweet like the cakes you gave me. Always worried about me. Always wanting to help." Cole cracked a smirk and chuckled to himself.

Kaelin stopped in the middle of taking a sip of her wine. "I don't believe I've heard you laugh before…or smile like that ever.”

"You've made me smile many times." Cole said quietly.

Cole wasn't sure if what he said was right, but he felt something coming from Kaelin but he just could not understand. She was always too bright for him to fully read. Kaelin smiled adoringly at Cole, wanting nothing more than to hold his hand and tell him how beautiful he was.

"Will you stay?" Kaelin became timid. "When this is all over, I mean?"

Cole stared for a moment. "Yes. I would like to." He was distracted. "Do people always stare at you like this? They are looking without actually...looking."

Kaelin laughed and looked around her. People always watched her, they will question who she meets with. If anything they wanted to know who Cole was.

"Let's say we give them a show?" Kaelin smirked. Turning on her acting skills, she dramatically threw her hands in the air. "I can't believe you! I thought you loved me!" she shouted.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know what I did!" Cole answered, getting up to grab Kaelin.

The cafe patrons stared gasping and whispering. "Sorry doesn't help much does it? I'm the inquisitor! And you leave me for some whore!" Kaelin stormed out, hoping Cole chased after. "I bet you won't even follow after me!"

Cole panicked running after the crazed Kaelin. What did she mean? What whore? Love? He thought frantically. Kaelin ran to the balcony overseeing a glistening pond, he could hear her laughter echoing.

"Kaelin! Why did you run? What did I do?" Cole grabbed her hands.

His senses tingled, soft and tiny hands warmed his own. Kaelin blushed and lifted up his large hat.

"I was pretending. I wanted to trick the people, for fun. I'm sorry Cole, I did not mean to worry you."

His blue eyes reflected the pond. He began to laugh uncontrollably.

"You fooled me!” Cole smiled and walked closer to Kaelin. “Thank you. I am happy.”

Kaelin leaned in and softly kissed his lips. Frozen, Cole stood accepting the kiss. There was a warmth that snatched his chest. Now being human he had begun to feel many things that didn't make sense, this was the most confusing yet. Kaelin stepped away in shock of her actions.

"Damn it Kae, never make the first move." She thought to herself.

Cole watched her for an emotion.

"Embarrassed. Timid. Why she asks..." He whispered.

"I apologize Cole. I shouldn't have..I just.." Kaelin turned to face the pond.

Cole wanted that feeling again and he wanted to give it back to her.

"Can I do it too?" He asked innocently.

Kaelin squinted, unsure what he was asking.

"Do what?"

"What you did to me? It made me warm." Cole leaned in and placed his lips on Kaelin’s.

The feeling returned to his chest. Kaelin wrapped her arms around Cole’s neck, kissing him deeper. His lips tumbled to find a balance with hers. Cole stepped back, breaking the embrace.

“That was a kiss.” Kaelin finally answered out of breath and still with the urge to kiss the boy.

“It felt…real.” Cole smiled.

Kaelin leaned into his chest, caressing his face.

“You are real.” Kaelin cooed. “You’ve always been real to me.”


End file.
